


balancing act

by hizziesdream



Series: Teen Wolf prompts/one shots/writings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Liam/Theo is just implied, M/M, possibly unrequited, the other tags are friendships referenced like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizziesdream/pseuds/hizziesdream
Summary: dead leaves and chemicals
Relationships: Alec & Theo Raeken, Corey Bryant & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken & Brett Talbot
Series: Teen Wolf prompts/one shots/writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	balancing act

Theo's scent - dead leaves and chemicals - was a permanent reminder of his existence between two worlds. Never fully one or the other. Dead leaves like the wind in a wolf's fur, the seemingly endless depths of the preserve (and the smell of freedom). The stinging scent of chemicals never far behind, making his eyes water. A constant reminder that even though he could full-shift, he would never be a real werewolf, never anything more than a freaky science experiment gone right (the only one that had gone right - condition terminal echoes in his mind). The sharp scent always reminding him of a childhood in underground labs, filled with fear, promises of power - of pack - and experiments on teenagers.  
His scent - like everything concerning Theo - was stuck somewhere between two extremes, never just one or the other. (Real) wolf or science experiment - chimera -, good or evil - he mostly walks in shades of grey these days, too much blood on his hands to be good, too much regret and guilt to be evil -.  
Love or hate - most of the pack lean towards hate, Liam makes up for it, maybe so does Brett (and Corey, sometimes) and Alec, never having known Theo as the "Chimera of Death".  
Theo feels the same for the pack, hates most of them still (maybe not really, but he can pretend). Probably loves Liam a little and Alec too.  
It's okay, Theo thinks. He's used to balancing the scales.

(Another day, another nightmare. Theo wakes up sweating, clawing at his heart - his sister's heart - after she took it back in the dream. He's still shaking, the truck filled with the stench of terror, pure fear. It's always like this now, now that he's out of the ground.)


End file.
